They Don't Teach You this in School
is the season premiere of Survivor: One Last Try. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Bee Catching The tribes must run through a large obstacle course and find rubber bees. The tribes that find the most bees in 20 minutes win. Winners: End, Close, Finish, Retire, Resolve Story Day 1 With great speed, planes soared overhead through the skies above the Hundred Acre Wood. Once the largest plane landed, Luke P. stepped outside into the brisk air so familiar to Survivor. He addressed the audience and explained the rules of the Survivor competition. To outwit, outplay, and outlast and become the last person standing. 42 of the best to never win emerged from the airplanes and were instructed to gather into groups of six based on the colors of the buffs they were given. Once the tribes were gathered into the seven groups, Luke announced the tribe names, as well as the big twist of the season: No Rest, No Limit. They would have to travel to each and every world throughout the competition, and follow maps that would lead them to different locations. The host passed out the maps, which each tribe carefully analyzed. Luke explained that there were a few changes made to the dungeons that they may encounter along their paths, but they would find those out in due time. Without further adieu, he sent the tribes on their way. The Close tribe took off with Kitana taking up the lead. Lapis wanted a look at the map, but Kitana was adamant about holding onto it. Lapis: Come on, let me have a look! Kitana: I don't know... How hard could it be to read a map? Lapis: It doesn't matter how easy or hard it is, there might be something we want to check out-- Liu: Uh, yeah. Can we not argue the second we start our journey together? Aigis attempted to use her sensors to see anything out of the ordinary. Luigi found it fascinating. Liu took notice of Scarecrow, who he remembered seeing prior to the season. Curiously, he approached the doctor and struck up a conversation. Liu: Hey, Scarecrow? I believe we've met. Weird how we've ended up together, huh? Scarecrow: Liu... I can smell your fear. You fear me just as you fear your brother, who attempted to murder you when you trusted him the most... Liu: Heh... Not the best way to start a conversation, huh? Scarecrow: If you are wondering if I am to be trusted, you will find out in due time. However, if you are willing to offer me your trust, I would be... foolish to decline. Liu: You mean, you want an alliance? Scarecrow: If that is what you wish of me. When the Close tribe settled down to take a break, Aigis blasted a tree and scared off a group of bees, leaving mounds of honey for the tribe. The six ate the honey and got acquainted. On Conclude, Minerva took over map duty, guiding the tribe through the woods. SpongeBob, however, shrieked with excitement and charged ahead, screaming a screech of happiness. Minerva took off after him. Behind her, Candy admired Cloud's long sword. Candy: Hey, big muscle pointy-haired man. I like your sword. Cloud: What, this? Oh. This is a Buster Sword. A powerful signature weapon of mine, belonging to Zack Fair before me, and-- Candy: I just like big pointy things. After stopping for a break, Cloud began climbing trees to find fruit, gaining the admiration of his fellow teammates. While settled down, The Spirit Master started a debate with Minerva about who's form of magic was superior. Spirit Master: Trust me, McGonagall, Godric Gryffindor was a fool. Believe me, I knew him. Minerva: Do not speak ill of my house's founder in front of me, young lady. Spirit Master: I'm just saying. You really outta try magic outside the boundaries of Earth. There's not much on this planet, contaminated by foolish humans... Minerva: If you mean Muggles, then I will admit they are foolish sometimes, but you shouldn't insult the whole planet-- Spirit Master: I'm bored of this conversation. Hey Cloudy, keep killing those trees! While the tribe was settling in, Nathaniel took to wandering around bunches of trees. After a while, he found a strange marking on a tree with a large beehive. He looked around until he discovered a note stuck in the bottom roots. He pulled it out and unraveled it, reading what it said: To the one who has found this letter, a treasure awaits you inside the dungeon. To find what you need to survive, look at the ceiling for a giant beehive. Nathaniel stashed the letter, certain to keep this information to himself. On End, Snape insisted on handling the map, and nobody dared oppose it. Aela was keeping her bow drawn for any potential wildlife, but Snape insisted she save it. Elsewhere, Tak attempted to communicate with the bees. It did not end well, and she was forced to run away. Tak: Lousy Earth creatures, do my bidding! Bring us all the food in this forest, and destroy the opposing tribes if you have to! ... OW! When Tak ran off, Johnny and Snape went off to find her. Aela, Foxface, and Geddy sat and talked while awaiting their return. Aela and Foxface exchanged survival tips, sharing stories of adventures they had been on. Aela: Crazed werewolf hunters... If you ask me, they deserve to be eaten alive. Foxface: Yeah... I've had to fight for my life in an arena full of other kids who were forced to kill each other to survive. Aela and Geddy look at Foxface in horror. Foxface: I died. Smiles. Finale tried their best to stay together, while Leon took control of map duty. Homura and John L. tried to help out, but it seemed they were going the wrong way. Wednesday was growing annoyed. Leon: If I could only pinpoint where exactly we are... Homura: It seems we started only a little ways away, around... here? John L.: Maybe we should follow the sound of the wind. That will lead us where we must go. Homura: Right, sure. Wednesday: Come on! Don't tell me we're lost already! Hello Kitty, Tails Doll, and Wednesday seemed to mostly keep to themselves. While Leon guided the tribe, Homura grew tired of the quietude and struck up a conversation with John L., hoping it could raise the tribe's spirits. John L. gave a long tale of his youth in the days of drugs, rebellion, and classic rock music. Homura was left more confused than anything. On Finish, the entire tribe took a sit-down and exchanged happy stories to bond. Shaggy: Like, I'm exhausted! What I would give for a triple-decker-pork chop-marshmallow-cheese and bologna sandwich, ahahahaha. Tigger: Hoohoohoohoo! That sounds scrumptious, Shagaroo! Say, what kind of cheese? Naoto: I would not advise tiring out just yet. We've only just begun our journey. Eras took 63 days, a record season run, and for all we know; this could be longer. Shaggy: Aw man! Why do you gotta be such a downer, man? Naoto: Man? I-- Lucina: Enough of this! I'd prefer if nobody mentioned Eras in my presence. Tigger: Oh, that's right! You totally bombed that season, hoohoo! Lucina: Can it. Skinner: Alright, children, settle down. We are all here to work together. Paige, you've been awfully quiet. Do you have anything to add to the conversation? All eyes go to Paige. Paige: ... I'm hungry. On Resolve, the entire tribe kept together as they navigated the forest, and took turns taking over map duty. Batman, however, preferred to watch from atop the trees. Tom: What are ya doin' up there, bat? Batman: Searching... There must be a sign of the aforementioned dungeon somewhere. Elizabeth: Imagine being as cool as Batman. That'd be a hoot, wouldn't it? John R.: For sure. I wish I could fly. Then I'd fly all the way to the sky and look down to see-- Tom: Batman, what do you see?! Batman: ... An alien girl from the other tribe being chased by a swarm of bees. John: Up for some hero work, then? Batman: ... Nah, I'll leave it be. Elsewhere, Cocoa would not let Miho move much, clinging onto her for dear life. Miho: I told you, Cocoa-chan, I'm not your little sister! Cocoa: You don't have to be for me to be your oneechan! Come on, please just say it! Miho: Waaaaaa! On Retire, Sonic sped far ahead with his lightning-fast speed. The others walked begrudgingly behind him as he returned, claiming that he had found nothing in that direction. The tribe kept walking, and eventually sparked a conversation. Andrew: You're... I'm sorry, I don't know much about you. Emmerson: Emmerson Aria of Orion. One of Saturn Orion's top soldiers. And how about you? Andrew: I'm Andrew. I work in a movie theater. Sherlock: Ah, what I'd give for the simple life. The chance to lead a small, well-paying job, and not have my life on the line wherever I go. That truly is the dream. Mabel: Oh, come on, Sherlock! Adventure is fun! There's no fun if there's no chance of death! Woohoo! Andrew: That's a... weird way of looking at it. Emmerson: You're an odd bunch, but I'm looking forward to this adventure with you all! Satania: Me too! I'm just happy Wednesday's not on my team this time. Everyone laughs. Day 2 After every tribe found somewhere to camp for the night, they awoke early in the morning and everyone set off. One by one; Resolve, Retire, Close, Finish, Finale, Conclude, and End all reached the entrance of the first dungeon. They read the rules aloud to themselves. Dungeon Rules: *Inside Dungeons, you and your tribe will be able to search for treasures and advantages in the game. *If you encounter another tribe, the Dungeon Crew will activate a duel, which only one tribe can win. The winning tribe receives all the discovered belongings of the losing tribe, as well as forces the losing tribe into an impromptu Tribal Council. Only enter if you are willing to sacrifice one of your own. Good luck and have fun. Though relieved to see the absence of the Bosses twist, the tribes were certain they were not ready to enter the dungeons. One by one, they each decided against going inside. One at a time; End, Finale, Retire, Conclude, Resolve, Close, and Finish reached the site of the Immunity challenge and camped for the night. Day 3 In the morning, the tribes woke up to the challenge setup, where Luke greeted them. He explained the challenge would be an old one from the very first season, which Tigger remembered fondly. He then presented the multi-layered Immunity idol, and broke it into five pieces, claiming only two tribes would be losing and attending Tribal Council. After some preparations, the challenge began. The tribes each hustled through the obstacle course, fighting to find the bees. With forty-two people, many were clambering into each other and some were on the verge of fighting. Eventually, time was up, and the tribes had their findings scored. Close had 18, Conclude had 5, End had 20, Finale had 5, Finish had 18, Resolve had 7, and Retire had 14. With that, Conclude and Finale were deemed the losers of the challenge. Luke presented the winners with the Immunity idol pieces and sent them on the vessel to their next location. However, he gave new maps to the losing tribes as to where Tribal Council was located, and told them to meet him there. Conclude and Finale took to their sides of the camp and began strategizing. Nobody on Conclude knew what to do, and thoughts were circulating around the tribe as to who needed to go the most. Nathaniel approached SpongeBob, who was looking very nervous about attending the first vote. SpongeBob claimed to have liked everyone and had no idea how he was supposed to vote, but Nathaniel proposed an alliance to the sponge. Elsewhere, Candy spoke to the Spirit Master and asked if she had any issues with Minerva. The Spirit Master claimed she could be an easy early target, but liked her sense of authority too much. When Nathaniel found Cloud alone, he leaned behind a nearby tree and took out the parchment that he had found a few days prior. He looked at it and smiled, being subtle, but hopeful Cloud would catch a glimpse. When he noticed Cloud watching him, he stuffed it into his pocket and took off. Cloud approached Minerva with the information, claiming he knew Nathaniel had an advantage and would like to blindside him. Minerva considered this, but had no proof Nathaniel had said advantage, and had a hard time believing what Cloud had to say. Cloud brought the same info he gave Minerva to Candy and SpongeBob. SpongeBob later assured Candy that Cloud was making stories up, but Candy did not know who to believe. When SpongeBob relayed this back to Nathaniel, Nathaniel immediately approached the Spirit Master and proposed targeting Cloud. The Spirit Master seemed to fancy the idea, disliking Cloud's young and boyish attitude. On Finale, Wednesday finally spoke up and began talking around. Her assertive attitude seemed to rub the tribe the wrong way, but she insisted that she hated "the doll" and wanted its creepy face removed immediately. Wednesday did not seem to care if her ramblings carried back to the Tails Doll, the latter who did not much appreciate it. Tails Doll openly called Wednesday out for her absurd remarks. Tails Doll: WhAt Is YoUr QuArReL wItH mE, cHiLd? Wednesday: You are a terrifying monstrosity and I will not tolerate your presence here. Tails Doll: YoU hAvE a LoT oF nErVe SpEaKiNg To Me LiKe ThAt... Wednesday: I've ripped heads off of dolls, you don't scare me. Wednesday and Tails Doll took to the rest of the tribe to determine who would side with who. Nobody was entirely sure, and they were even scared to pledge their allegiance. With uncertainty in the air, both tribes went to Tribal Council. Conclude entered first and received torches, lit with fire that represented their lives in the game. They then heard from Luke that an old favorite twist was being implemented. If the votes were to be tied, they would not go to a revote. Rather, they would instantly draw rocks to determine who would be eliminated. With this shocking news, the tribe became much more uncertain as to how they wanted to vote. Both Cloud and Nathaniel swore people were acting shady, but the discussion was kept mostly to a minimum. Soon, the voting began. Once everyone had cast their votes, Luke began reading them. Cloud cast his vote for Nathaniel, but everyone else joined up with Nathaniel and unanimously eliminated Cloud. Cloud shrugged and brought his torch to Luke. Luke snuffed the torch and sent Cloud on his way, telling the tribe that they had just ended the first person's chance at redemption, and many more were soon to follow. Conclude left to board a vessel to their next location, as Finale gathered in the council and received their torches and news of the twist. During the discussion, Tails Doll and Wednesday opened fire on one another. When it finally calmed down, Luke gave the go to start voting. When the votes were read, the results were shocking. Tails Doll had received votes from Hello Kitty, John L., and Wednesday. Wednesday had received votes from Homura, Leon, and Tails Doll. With this 3-3 vote, they were deadlocked, and Luke gave the sound that Tails Doll and Wednesday had now become immune. This, of course, meant that Hello Kitty, Homura, John L., and Leon would need to draw rocks. The four new-targets reached into a bag, where the one who pulled the colored rock would be instantly eliminated. After taking them out, and holding them in much suspense, they revealed their rocks. As it turned out, John L. had received the purple rock, and was eliminated; the same way he had been eliminated in his first season. John L. smiled and thanked everyone for a good few days as he got his torch snuffed and waved goodbye. Luke told the remaining contestants to always expect the unexpected, and never be comfortable where they are. The remaining members of Finale grabbed their torches and boarded the vessel that would take them to the world of Sound Stage. Tribal Council Conclude Voting Confessionals Final Words Finale Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running